


Don't Kiss Me To Shut Me Up

by horriblemarc



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, holy shit this is actually almost 9K it's all smut ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horriblemarc/pseuds/horriblemarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's porn. You like porn? I wrote u some porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Me To Shut Me Up

Vladimir was being insufferable. 

Not just regular, Vladimir-type insufferable either, the Russian was driving Matt up the walls, being an ass since he had gotten home from work with a thumb-drive, holding a stack of documents a mile long that he had to compare to one of his law textbooks to make sure they got it right. 

He’d come home with plans to get them done that night as well, seeing as it was the first of two cases they were working on, Foggy and Karen had opted to work on the other one. Matt needed to get it done, but having a pouty, caged-in Russian man who had crashed there the night before because of police closing in on his safe house.. Well, Matt had to address one issue first, and at the moment, his textbooks seemed a lot more patient than Vladimir did.

“- Rip kneecaps right out of his fucking skin,” Vladimir was pacing, voice barely contained in a shout since Matt had reminded him that he actually had neighbors. Matt was perched on a stool in his kitchen, computer reading him the documents on the thumb-drive through his earbuds while his fingers attempted to trace the braille of his textbooks; but the act took much more concentration than Matt had, thanks to his uninvited but generally welcome roommate. 

“Uh-huh. And then what?” Matt heard himself saying, pursing his lips as he made his laptop repeat the last sentence it had read, fingers still searching through his textbooks to no avail.

Suddenly, Vladimir was just behind him, leaning into his personal space and most likely glaring at whatever Matt couldn’t see on his laptop screen. The Russian’s hands were gripping the edge of the counter, just behind Matt’s, making them uncomfortably close together. 

“Vladimir,” Matt cleared his throat. “We talked about personal space, last time you came over, right?” Keeping his voice soft to contrast the Russian’s, Matt continued to move his hands over the braille as if he were reading it, though his mind was now entirely focused on Vladimir, and Vladimir alone. 

A deep, throaty scoff was all Matt got in return, though Vladimir didn’t move away, either. “You were not listening, I had to see what is so distracting.” 

Matt quirked his lips into a smile at the idea that Vladimir thought he wasn’t paying attention to him. Hell, Matt’s attention hadn’t left the Russian’s movements since he got home and found the Russian had let himself in through the fire escape. 

“It’s just work. Do you need a drink? You’re, uh, pretty tense.” Matt’s hand briefly disengaged from his reading and gestured in front of him to his right, where he knew his fridge was. “There’s some beer in there still, unless Foggy drank the rest of it.” As soon as he was done speaking, Matt’s hand dropped back to his braille, and he turned the volume of his laptop up, hoping Vladimir would take the hint and stop leaning so close.

From where the Russian was, with obviously muscled stomach pressed against Matt’s back and his face so close that Matt could taste the Russian vodka Vladimir adored so much, the Russian was becoming more and more of a distraction. 

“You know.. Sometimes, I don’t want to bash your skull into wall,” Vladimir hummed, and ran his hands through Matt’s hair, ruffling it annoyingly before backing away and heading towards the fridge. Matt breathed in shakily as soon as their proximity allowed for it to go unnoticed. 

“I’m touched,” Matt manages to shoot back after a moment, though he’s sure the pause in banter doesn’t go unnoticed by the older man. “Sometimes, I don’t want to shove you off the roof.” 

\---

Vladimir had laid low out of necessity at first, with all his injuries from the night of Fisk’s explosion,s on top of most of his men gone and his brother still in a body bag, the Russian hadn’t had much of a choice. He’d come to Matt with a proposition, that he and the hero would team up to smoke out the rest of Fisk’s men, and that Matt would jail them without Vladimir killing anyone- on the condition that Matt looked the other way when it came to building a case against jailing Vladimir himself, as well as a handful of other Russians. 

It had stung, but Matt hadn’t been able to pass up the offer- and within the next month the Russian's Matt had ‘spared’ went back to Russia with Anatoly’s body. Matt had thought that would be the end of it, but it rapidly became apparent that it wasn’t.

It had been a few months since Matt had successfully ran off Nobu’s and Gao’s workers, as well as Fisk’s and the Russians. Vladimir still visited frequently, living off the millions that had been his and Anatoly’s to share. They’d stopped being business partners a while back- somewhere along that road Vladimir had decided he trusted Matt, and knowing the criminal, -who never let his guard down, to the point of sleeping in a corner just for peace of mind- actually trusted him, Matt hadn’t been too far behind.

Sadly, trust made no difference in the way their personalities clashed so greatly. 

“I told you, you can’t fucking show up to my place of work-” 

“I needed to talk to you!”

“Then call me on the burner, don’t run into Nelson and Murdock with blood up to your elbows and yell at my secretary!” 

“I had to make sure you were okay, you chertov ublyudok(1)-!”

“You could have made sure I was okay over the--”

Matt’s breath left him as Vladimir grabbed the lapels of his suit and shoved him into his wall, his head hitting the wall hard enough to make the drywall crack. His shoulders ached in protest, but that didn’t stop his reaction. Slipping one foot up against the wall for momentum, Matt grabbed Vladimir’s wrists and twisted them the wrong way, making the man grunt in pain before Matt shoved the blond off him. 

Vladimir wasn’t easily put off balance- Matt could hear the man’s boots three feet away and slightly to the right. Matt was breathing a little hard, still regaining his breath from having it knocked out of him, but Vladimir was obviously still angry.

He knew what this was about; Vladimir had been worried about him after getting attacked by someone who knew who Matt was. But that was the good side of it. The bad side was that Vladimir had gotten hold of a rusty crow bar and beaten the man to death before stabbing the dull metal through the man’s chest. No doubt it was a good message in Vladimir’s eyes, but the fact that Vladimir had done it because of him made guilt sink in his stomach like a man tied to a rock and thrown into the ocean. 

Matt had dragged Vladimir into the slim, dimly lit office bathroom and scraped the blood off the Russian’s forearms and hands with his knuckles, and given Vladimir his blazer to cover up the flecks of blood on his shirt before all but shoving Vladimir out of the office and hauling the Russian back to his apartment, where he could settle their dispute without an audience. 

Matt listened to the Russian take two steps forward and let the man get close enough to pull his arm back and throw a punch before he carefully dodged it, ducking underneath and grabbing Vladimir’s arm, using the man’s own momentum against him to throw him on the ground.

As soon as they were on the floor Matt realized his mistake- Vladimir immediately twisted, managing to pin Matt, wrapping his thighs around Matt’s neck. Matt reached up, struggling to breath as he grabbed a fistful of the man’s blond hair. 

“Acht!” Vladimir barely sounded like he was in pain, he just sounded angry when he shifted his grip on Matt, and he felt the other man’s knees come down hard on his biceps, pinning his arms with bruising weight. He gratefully sucked in a lungful of air, only to choke on it when Vladimir’s hands replaced his thighs, fingers digging into his neck and causing Matt to squeeze his eyes shut, panting out small whimpers. 

After nearly a full minute of being completely unable to breath, Matt managed to buck Vladimir off of him, turning over on the floor and gasping in hungry lungfuls of air. While he was recovering, he missed hearing Vladimir get to his feet- but he didn’t miss when the Russian’s boot connected with his face, sending him sprawling. Blood trickled out of his mouth, and Matt was careful not to choke on it, to deprived of oxygen already to afford not breathing properly again. 

Vladimir approached him once more, thudding foot steps ricocheting sound against Matt’s wooden floor- but that time Matt was ready and he dodged the kick scrambling to his feet before punching, one a low-hook to Vladimir’s ribs that the man jumped out of the way for, and the other a square punch in the jaw that caught the Russian’s face with a satisfying crack. 

Some days, Matt cared about Vladimir- but other days.. Other days he wanted to punch the Russian’s teeth down his throat and lick the copper that came up. 

The next time Vladimir came at him, Matt was too distracted by his sudden revelation to react in time, and he earned an elbow against his temple that made him dizzy. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head in an attempt to throw off the vertiginous feeling, Matt ducked and swung a kick low to Vladimir’s feet, knocking the man completely off balance. He heard Vladimir’s hands hit the floor, then his chest, head, and legs, knees crunching into the wooden floors painfully. 

It bought Matt a few more seconds of trying to dislodge the light-headed feeling Vladimir had given him, and while he tried to be ready for Vladimir’s next attack, he failed again, and Vladimir succeeded, again, in pushing him up against the wall.

Matt swallowed blood, feeling himself get lifted slightly off the ground. Vladimir’s forearm was across his collarbones, an unspoken threat to break them if Matt struggled too much; his other hand had somehow pulled his revolver out of it’s holster at his waist without Matt noticing, and the cold, metal tip was pressed into Matt’s temple. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his shoulders and trying to dislodge Vladimir’s arm, but if punching the Murdock boys was like punching oak, the fighting against a Ranskahov was like fighting a god damned mountain. 

So, Matt went for the alternative, hyper-aware of the gun at his head as he slowly crept his hands up Vladimir’s shirt. 

“Yebat’-(2)” Vladimir growled, as he pushed Matt back into the wall even harder, the mouth of the gun straying down Matt’s cheek slightly as he did so. 

Vladimir’s chest was warm, heartbeat strong enough to be felt from his hips. Matt moved his hands up further, brushing over hard, sculpted abs, fingers catching at least a dozen scars as the continued to travel upwards, running over his chest and smoothing down again, exploring. Matt had no idea what he was doing, but something had clicked around the time he’d managed to punch Vladimir in the face.

This wasn’t their first fight, Matt and Vladimir had scuffled on a regular basis, but they had only extended to the caliber of the fight they were in now once- and that time, Vladimir hadn’t pulled his gun. That time, Matt remembered barely managing to ward off a hard-on when Vladimir had straddled his hips to more effectively punch him in the face. He hadn’t put any thought into it- or more accurately, Matt had willed the entire memory out of his brain until he had time to deal with it. Apparently, however, the time to deal with it was now, unless Matt was going to keep taking his personal problems to the confessional. 

Vladimir’s breath was hot against his skin when the Russian finally responded to Matt’s not-so-subtle change in topic, and Matt did his best not to shiver when the older man dragged his gun further down his cheek, cold metal against sensitive skin and scratchy stubble. Matt didn’t move, hands slowing to a halt against Vladimir’s skin, he didn’t blink, didn’t breathe as he listened to Vladimir’s heart beat steady, waiting for the jump just before he pulled the trigger.

Not that Matt really thought he would, but.. Well, he didn’t always know with Vladimir, and that was equal parts what made the criminal interesting, and what pushed Matt to surprise the man, to get under his skin and dig deeper for a reaction- this whole thing had somehow began almost solely on Vladimir’s terms. The older man came and went through Matt’s apartment as he wanted, rarely with any questions from Matt. 

Metal stung his lips when Vladimir pushed the muzzle into Matt’s mouth, the vigilante hesitantly wrapped his lips around the barrel, allowing the Russian to sink it deeper, pulling it out again in lazy, languid movements. Vladimir’s heart had slowly begun to beat faster as his wrist slowly jerked his gun forward and back.

 

Matt rarely tried to picture what he looked like, but he was curious what Vladimir was seeing, how he looked with a gun shoved halfway between his lips, sucking on it slowly, with Vladimir’s strong arm still holding him against the wall. His hands began moving again automatically, roaming over Vladimir’s chest and gripping the man’s sides, digging his short nails into any skin he could find. 

Vladimir leaned forward and bit Matt’s ear, mumbling, as if Vladimir had read his mind- “You look like a whore.” Barely audible, even so close to Matt, like he hadn’t intended for the words to come out, but Matt knew he had, by the way his heart had stuttered just before he opened his mouth. 

Matt was used to sex, used to good sex at that, but it didn’t change the fact that his skin felt like it was on fire every time Vladimir touched him, didn’t change the fact that he could smell his own arousal mixed with Vladimir’s every time he inhaled.

Matt pulled his lips off of Vladimir’s gun, purposefully ignoring the string of saliva between his lips and the muzzle of the revolver and instead managing a sarcastic, but albeit weak, “Gee, d’ya really mean it?” It was pure sarcasm, only undertaking the task of forming coherent words as a sort of stubbornness, not wanting Vladimir think he was that easy, because he wasn’t- Matt was a good lay and he knew it, but Matt tended towards girls, tended towards soft skin and gentle touches and quiet moans, and Vladimir was obviously the opposite of all of that, all sharp muscle and rough callouses and a commanding voice. 

However well Matt thought he had accomplished sounding defiant, it may have been more unconvincing than he thought, because Vladimir snorted, withdrawing his gun altogether, the sound of leather giving Matt the idea that he’d reholstered it. The cold muzzle of the gun, however, was quickly replaced by Vladimir’s mouth, warm and wet and surprising enough that Matt moaned into Vladimir’s mouth like they’d been kissing for hours almost as soon as the older man’s tongue slid over his. Vladimir laughed into his mouth, then pulled away for a beat. While Matt knew he was still just inches away, he didn’t like it, so Matt grabbed the man’s shirt, pulled him back roughly and crashed their lips together, his hands finding Vladimir’s hair while Vladimir’s dipped under his shirt just high enough to rest his hands on his hips. 

Vladimir kissed clumsily, either because of inexperience or just the hungry need that had sparked between them now that they’d actually begun kissing. Matt was more than happy to be the good kisser for them both, if only because it gave him slight control over the Russian. He dug his fingers in the older man’s hair, pulling on it cruelly- this had begun a fight, after all, and Matt was still angry at Vladimir for barging into Nelson and Murdock with his hands and shirt covered in blood, yelling for Mat. Nelson and Murdock was his place of work, after all, and he did his best not to cross Daredevil with Attorney at Law, and Vladimir was more of a Daredevil aspect of Matt’s life, though the lines had blurred slightly since they first met. 

Matt felt Vladimir bite his lower lip, and he whimpered quietly, making the Russian hum in something that sounded like approval, but was maybe just amusement. The other man’s fingers had begun to dig painfully into Matt’s hips, and he had been just about to give in and squirm in the other man’s grasp when Vladimir pulled away again slightly, pressing stark, bold kisses across his jaw and down his neck. 

“Couch,” Matt tried to sound firm, like he was ordering Vladimir, but his voice came out befuddled and a little dreamy instead. “Couch?” He asked this time, Vladimir’s tongue and teeth grazing over his pulse point making it hard for Matt to think.

“Nyet(3), bed,” Vladimir said after a minute, voice low and husky from where his lips were placed: pressed against Matt’s neck. Matt could feel every word the Russian said against his skin in sharp detail, and he almost told Vladimir to keep talking before his brain caught up with him, and he realized that Vladimir meant bed bed. 

Vladimir pulled away after another handful of seconds of searing lips against Matt’s neck, and Matt felt the other man begin to walk away, obviously heading down the hall and back into Matt’s bedroom. Matt swayed on the spot, even with the wall to support him, he felt dizzy and befuddled and completely smitten, before getting a enough of a hold on himself to follow the Russian back into the hallway, listening as Vladimir’s booted footsteps bounced off of either side of the slim corridor. A second later there was a sound of fabric and something soft hitting the floor, and then Vladimir was right in front of him, wrapping strong arms around his waist; Matt responded fluidly, his hands moving up to grip Vladimir’s shoulders, only to find them bare of whatever shirt he had been wearing before. Matt assumed that was what he had heard hit the floor earlier, and he makes opens his mouth to say something stupid like going kind of fast, aren’t we even though Matt, for one, was incredibly glad this was happening when it did- but is distracted when Vladimir replaces his mouth against Matt’s neck, and whatever words Matt had in his mouth were replaced with a gasp. 

Vladimir impatiently tugged at Matt’s tie, popped the first few buttons on his collar, kissed low over Matt’s neck before he moaned against the skin between the nape of Matt’s neck and his shoulder, and hefound himself clinging much more diligently to the Russian’s shoulders, just to keep himself upright. Matt didn’t know what to do with himself, Vladimir’s mouth sending shivers down his spine and heat up from his toes. 

“I thought we were going to the bed?” Matt managed to sound a little mocking, like he was amused by the fact that Vladimir hadn’t made it all the way to the bed that could only be a few feet away, and Vladimir made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, but obliged, stepping away from Matt and grabbing his wrist, guiding them back to the bed. 

“Da, we are,” Vladimir confirmed, and Matt let himself be led to the edge of the bed, before he felt Vladimir’s hands around his waist, picking him up just enough to toss him into the mattress, making Matt laugh as he bounced against the pillows once; his laughter died rapidly when he felt Vladimir climb on top of him, warm musk of gunmetal and cologne making Matt’s breath stutter. Vladimir hovered over him, pressing feather light kisses against the corners of Matt’s mouth, enticing Matt to chase his mouth but pulling back whenever he did. 

Vladimir was teasing him, Matt knew, and he let it happen for a few more minutes, let Vladimir smear kisses across his jaw, hands pressed firmly against Matt’s chest to hold him down. Matt’s toes were curled as he breathed in and out, almost able to taste their combined arousal in the air, and he could feel his stomach flip every time Vladimir’s lips pressed against his skin. 

Eventually, however, Matt was growing more and more aware of the half-hard tent in his trousers and more impatient by the second, he squirmed out of Vladimir’s grip, turning over to pin Vladimir into the bed instead, who made a small surprised noise and struggled for a moment before Matt pushed his knees down against Vladimir’s biceps, pinning him fully to the bed. Matt straightened up and undid his tie, slinging it somewhere to the corner of the bed. He could feel Vladimir’s arms flexing against his knees, attempting to get out from under him, but Matt just laughed again, pressing one hand against the wall for balance before leaning down and kissing Vladimir, demanding and rough in a way that had the Russian straining against his him to be closer. 

Straightening up again, Matt ground down roughly against Vladimir, scratchy denim against thin suit trousers, the amount of fabric between them quickly becoming a matter of frustration over teasing. Vladimir had moaned loudly at the first contact, though he’d begun to attempt holding back his noises, which irritated Matt slightly, because he liked Vladimir’s voice too much to let the Russian get away with falling silent. 

Matt pressed one hand against Vladimir’s stomach to balance himself instead of using the rough wall, feeling each time the Russian breathed, each time his muscles jumped and contracted under his skin to push his hips further up against Matt’s.

Matt slid off of Vladimir slowly, slithering further back on the bed until he could go to work on unzipping the Russian’s pants, listening to Vladimir’s heartbeat increase as his fingers worked over the other man’s fly, undoing it with a minor amount of fumbling before tugging his pants down, rapidly learning that Vladimir had apparently skipped putting underwear on that day.  
Matt licks his palm before sliding his hand over Vladimir’s half-hard cock slowly, using comfortable, lazy strokes just to listen to how the Russian man’s breath stuttered and caught in his chest. 

“Stop, stop, stop..” Vladimir muttered, sitting up, and grabbing his wrist, and for a moment Matt thought he’d crossed a line, but before he could react further, the cool silk of his tie was being yanked around both his wrists. He must not have noticed Vladimir pick it up, but before Matt had really managed to think enough to react, his wrists were already tied together tightly. 

“Vlad, undo these,” Matt tried not to sound irritated, but he didn’t like having one of his senses removed from him, not on top of his sight. For some reason, he expected that his asking would cause Vladimir to undo the knots around his wrist, but it didn’t. Instead, he heard Vladimir laugh quietly, smugly from slightly above him, and Matt’s jaw clenched, straining his wrists in an attempt to find a weak point in the bondage.

“You did not say magic word,” Vladimir purred, voice still teasing and low and undoubtedly sexy, despite the fact that Matt had become irritated with him. 

“Please, Vladimir, take it off,” Matt said through gritted teeth, not liking the change of events that this had quickly come too. He felt one of Vladimir’s hands close over his, and Matt breathed out, assuming that he was going to undo the tie, but instead Vladimir just yanked him forward, throwing him off balance and causing him to wobble slightly, straightening up.

“Vladimir!” Matt barked, and swung an expert, if albeit strained, elbow at the Russian’s face. His forearm connected solidly with the Russian’s jaw, and Matt could hear the crack of pain across Vladimir’s face. 

Vladimir didn’t swing back at him, instead he reached out and stroked a hand slowly through Matt’s hair, before his fingers twist painfully tight and snag against the soft strands, causing him to wince, and then dragged Matt across the bed, throwing his balance off just enough that he landed on his side. Before Matt could straighten himself out, Vladimir’s hands were on him, grabbing his hips and straightening him so Matt was on his back. His breathing had started coming out a little quicker, unsure of what Vladimir was doing; despite how his brain told him this wasn’t right, Matt could feel his cock now straining painfully against his trousers, certain that whatever Vladimir was doing felt good. 

“You sound good, when you beg,” Vladimir rumbled from above him, and Matt frowned at him -or at least, in Vladimir’s general direction- but it didn’t seem to cause any sort of pause in the Russian’s movements. Vladimir pushed Matt’s arms up above his head, before grabbing the collar of Matt’s dress shirt and ripping it uncaringly, popping the buttons out of their place. 

“I liked that shirt,” Matt grumbled, but was distracted a moment later by the Russian’s hands all over him, smoothing over his abs and dipping low against his hipbones, less exploring and more possessive, like he was marking every part of Matt’s chest as his. Somehow, Matt couldn’t come up with an objection to that. 

“I buy you knew one. Buy you ten new ones,” Vladimir dismissed easily, and Matt briefly remembered that while Vladimir didn’t really have a job, he certainly wasn’t lacking in funds. 

Vladimir pulled away, and there was a swift motion that sounded like denim being folded before the thud, thud of two boots hitting the floor became apparent, and another, smaller noise of pants following after. Then Vladimir was back, and oh, Matt struggled against the tie again, wanting to touch instead of just lay there, wanting to run his hands over Vladimir and dig his nails into the Russian’s back and thighs and arms, but the tie wasn’t letting up. Vladimir breathed out in amusement, no doubt watching him struggle. 

“You’re a dick,” Matt bit out, twisting his wrists one way and then the other, still trying to find some kind of leeway. 

“Hold still, shlyukha.(4)” Matt didn’t know what that meant, Vladimir’s knee was suddenly pressing down hard in between his legs, making him whimper in pain and a small amount of arousal. His cock was already straining against the hem of his trousers, but Vladimir’s knee digging up against him was nothing short of painful. Despite that, Matt still found himself pushing his hips upwards in any way he could, desperate for some kind of steady friction. Heat was pulsing through Matt, which made him squirm even more. Vladimir’s hand pressed against his chest, pushing him into the mattress, and there was some shifting before Vladimir spoke again.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, and Matt pursed his lips tighter, earning a sharp slap against his cheek. “I said open your mouth, Matthew,” Vladimir repeated, and grabbed his chin, sliding his thumb up against Matt’s lips before pushing it inside Matt’s mouth.

Matt let him, and sucked on it a moment languidly before bringing his teeth down hard on Vladimir’s thumb, as revenge for tying him up.  
Vladimir cursed in Russian and quickly extracted his fingers from Matt’s mouth, slapping him again. Matt wondered if his cheek had begun to turn red yet. 

“You bite again, I use fist,” Vladimir growls and Matt nodded like he understood, opened his mouth prettily for Vladimir to push two fingers in his mouth. Matt sucked on them again, his tongue docilely licking the digits. Then he bit him again.

Vladimir’s punch was efficient and sharp, and Matt gasped at the pain, hips jerking up against Vladimir’s knee abruptly after, seeking some kind of pleasure to mix with the pain. 

“Whore.”

“I’m Catholic. We tend to go a little crazy.”

“...I’ll test that theory later.” 

Matt grins sharply at Vladimir’s words, but a sharp knee digging further into his crotch makes him wince, a small moan of pain passing clenched teeth. 

“We start again, da?” Vladimir said more than asked, and Matt sucked in a deep breath when Vladimir gave his cock some relief, rocking his knee messily across the tent in his trousers. Matt nods once, a little stiff from the pain in his cock, but a nod nonetheless. 

Again, Vladimir used his commanding voice, the one that was calm and deep with just a hint of anger behind it when he ordered, “Open your mouth.” 

Matt opened his mouth, and Vladimir shifted above him. Instead of fingers, Matt felt Vladimir push his cock into his mouth, thick and already hard, though Matt hadn’t noticed the other man touching himself- Matt wondered if just ordering him around had made Vladimir that hard, but he wasn’t exactly about to ask. 

Vladimir's dick filled his mouth with one shallow thrust, thick and uncut and big. Without his hands, Matt didn't know how long it was, but Vladimir didn’t urge him to take more in his mouth, like he didn't expect Matt to be able too.

Two of his senses were already being prevented- eyesight as well as his touch now that his hands were bound, and once Vladimir had begun pushing his cock over Matt’s tongue, his tastes were completely filled with warm, dimly salty skin.

Eager now that he was actually allowed to do something, Matt lifted his head up, chasing Vladimir’s cock until the tip nudged against the back of his throat. It was an awkward angle, and Matt had the feeling that his neck would be twinging in pain very soon if he continued, but Vladimir’s moans were enough to encourage him to keep going. 

Vladimir’s fingers curled in his hair, coaxing Matt’s mouth further down his cock, making him gag on it until Matt’s cheeks turned pink from lack of air. Getting his hair pulled and being tied up, mixed with a knee pressed against his cock and Vladimir’s cock in his mouth made him squirm uncomfortably. He liked it, yes, but normally he wasn’t so.. Restricted. 

He continued bobbing his head, letting Vladimir guide his head until the Russian’s legs began to shake, and Vlad had to prop himself up against the wall, as he cursed in Russian. Somewhere among it, Matt thought he caught the words ‘good boy’ slip out of Vladimir’s mouth, but he wasn’t sure. 

Matt’s heart skipped a beat, his blood spiking at the praise. He couldn’t help but moan around Vladimir’s cock. Conflicted feelings rose up in his chest, one side of him wanted to please the man but at the same time urged him to assert his dominance, to make Vlad agree that killing was bad. But, God, did what he was doing felt good.

Matt could taste pre-cum slide against his tongue before Vladimir curled his fingers tighter in Matt’s hair and pulled his cock out of his mouth, and Matt breathed in properly the first time in a good five minutes, he licked his lips in an attempt to catch any stray drops of pre-cum without even thinking about it. 

Matt can hear Vladimir inhaling shakily before he feels the Russian’s mouth against his, licking over his lips and his tongue, as if he was trying to chase away every last taste of himself that he could. 

Vladimir’s knee slid off of his crotch, and Matt found himself whimpering at the loss of contact, hips rocking up desperately in an attempt to find friction. He was rewarded by a laugh from Vladimir that set his teeth on edge- smug bastard. 

“Did you want something?” Vladimir asked, his voice condescending and overly pleased with himself, and it made Matt want to hold out longer, to out last Vladimir until the Russian had to act on his own. But his cock was straining against his trousers and Vladimir’s kissing left him just dazed enough for the words to slip out of his mouth.

“Please,” he started, gasping when he earned Vladimir’s fingers trailing lightly over the bulge in his trousers, “Please, Vladimir, I want -ng- I need you to fuck me, Vlad, please-” 

Matt was briefly silenced by Vladimir’s lips against his own again, forceful and demanding as he licked his way into Matt’s mouth. The Russian pulled away after a beat, he ran his hands down Matt’s chest and scraped his nails down Matt’s stomach, slowly moving his hands lower until Matt bucked his hips up, moaning loudly when Vladimir squeezed his cock firmly. 

Every breath was coming out as either a moan or a gasp as Vladimir continued to rub him through his pants, his toes curling when the man leaned down and began pressing soft kisses against his neck, contrasting the rough way he continued to palm Matt’s hard on. 

Expert hands undid the zipper on Matt’s trousers, tugging his pants down to his thighs. Matt squirmed slightly, sitting up as best he could with tied hands- he expected Vladimir’s hand again, but instead the next thing he felt was the Russian’s hot breath against the thin fabric of his briefs. Matt moaned and lifted his hips up, biting his lower lip to keep from cumming at the feeling of Vladimir’s mouth so close to his cock. 

 

A second later Vladimir’s warm mouth was pressed against Matt’s cock, tongue lapping at the line his bulge made through his underwear, Matt’s heavy breathing turned to shouts of pleasure. He rocked his hips up again, begging for more until Vladimir’s strong hands settled on his thighs, holding him down hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Vlad, Vlad, Vlad-” Matt couldn’t get the man’s name out of his mouth, any other words he tried to vocalize failed to form properly in his mind as Vladimir’s mouth teased his cock, warm saliva sinking through the thin fabric of his briefs and chafing against Matt’s cock. Each time it scratched against his member made him whimper in the back of his throat, wishing for release and completion all at once. 

Matt could feel the blush high on his cheeks, flushed pink skin seeped from his cheeks down his neck and spreading over his chest, his whole body heating up and begging for some kind of release- Matt wanted to keep going, but his legs were already shaking and he got the feeling that he wasn’t going to last much longer even if Vladimir tried to drag it out further. 

Vladimir’s calloused fingers teased the sensitive underside of his cock mercilessly, while his mouth worked over the tip, causing Matt to shudder with every upward flick of the Russian’s tongue. Reaching down, Matt clumsily laced his fingers through Vladimir’s hair, the tie around his wrists making the motion somewhat awkward; Matt rolled his hips up into Vladimir’s touch until his muscles started to shake and his movements turned jerky. 

“Vlad- Vladimir, i’m gonna..” Matt didn’t really need to say it out loud, the Russian knew exactly what he was doing to the lawyer, but the build up to this had been painful -violently so- and it was either a warning or something close a prayer on his lips, thanking any and every divine deity Matt could think of for Vladimir Ranskahov's mouth. 

"Good boy," Matt heard Vladimir encourage him, hot breath rasping against his briefs and making Matt's cock twitch, while his hand continued to work on Matt's cock roughly, "Cum for daddy." 

Matt was never going to admit that the Russian's words easily helped push his orgasm to the edge, making Matt moan a loud chorus of curses with 'Vladimir' strung through them. Matt was never going to admit that Vladimir made him cum in his pants with a half-assed handjob and a little bit of dirty talking; And Matt was never going to admit that he would gladly repeat the process every day for the rest of his life, given the chance. 

It was embarrassing enough -borderline humiliating- to be tied up and flushed and squirming under Vladimir Ranskahov, but to have the other man command that he cum and for Matt to obey was most likely the worst possible solution if Matt was trying not to stroke Vladimir's ego. 

There was a moment of silence, Matt's gasping breaths and quiet, post-orgasmic shudders just barely premating the fact that he'd really just cum in his pants, or the fact that there was now cum sticking against his skin in his underwear, or the fact that Vladimir was still idly running his fingers over Matt's throbbing cock lazily.

Instead, Matt was able only to focus on a singular word.

Lifting his head up slightly, Matt quirked an eyebrow in Vladimir's direction. "'Daddy'?" 

Vladimir cleared his throat, and Matt tried to imagine what the Russian might look like- somewhat cruelly, Matt hoped Vladimir looked embarrassed. 

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, not particularly."

"Liar."

Matt bit his lip, shivering again as Vladimir's fingers slid over the underside of his cock, the overstimulation making him gasp quietly. "Yeah, okay, I was lying." He admitted, toes curling at Vladimir's incessant teasing. "Are you going to untie me so I can return the favor, or not?" 

There was a pause, though Matt didn't see much of a debate in the matter, apparently the Russian did, because he breathed in, fingers moving from Matt's cock to curl in the dark happy trail just above his waistline.

"Vladimir," Matt prompted, the stickiness in his underwear beginning to become unpleasant.

"I was just thinking.."

"Never a good sign."

"-Shut up, I was thinking you would look.. Good if I kept you tied up for a bit longer."

Matt hummed noncommittally, and Vladimir took it as encouragement to continue. As the Russian spoke, he placed a hand next to Matt's shoulder to balance himself, smearing slow, wet kisses from Matt's hips to his collarbones.

"I think," Kiss "That you would look," Kiss "Very," Kiss "Very," Kiss "Good, all tied up while daddy fucked you." 

Before Matt could really answer, Vladimir's mouth found his, initiating a slow, burning kiss that left all the other kisses in the dust. Matt felt himself melting under the Russian's mouth, moaning quietly against his lips and letting his eyes flutter closed. 

"Think about it, da?" 

Matt didn't need too. 

"Just.. Give me a minute, alright?" He asked, still overly sensitive from the last heated orgasm.

Vladimir kissed him again, and that time Matt felt a smile on the man's lips. Slowly, Vladimir tugged off Matt's shoes and trousers, taking another moment after pulling off his briefs to wipe off the cum still splattered over Matt's thigh. 

All of the movements were unexpectedly gentle, and Matt had been about to comment on Vladimir's sudden change of mood at the exact moment Vladimir seemed to get sick of playing nice, because before Matt could even open his mouth all the way, Vladimir was shifting their positions, manhandling Matt and dragging the lawyer into his lap. 

"Got impatient, daddy?" Matt murmured, and dipped his head to press his nose into Vladimir's neck, feeling when the shiver ran down the Russian's spine at Matt's words. 

The Russian's warm hands found his back, smoothed down over the lawyers shoulder blades and followed the curve of his ass, squeezing it hard enough to bruise before sparking Matt sharply, making him moan against Vladimir's neck.

The tie hadn’t so much as budged during their activities, and Matt looped his arms around the Russian's neck, kissing him slowly with the intent of leaving as many dark hickies as he could get away with. 

Matt shifted in Vladimir's lap, attempting to find a better angle to lap at the Russian's neck; Vladimir moaned quietly, hands falling from where they'd been trailing over Matt's shoulder blades to grip the lawyers hips sharply.

Vladimir's cock was pushed up against Matt's stomach, flushed and all but throbbing for release- it was obvious Vladimir hadn’t helped himself since Matt's mouth was around his cock, and the idea that he would wait had been annoyingly alluring. 

Matt shifted again, rolling his hips up and letting his body slowly drag upwards across Vladimir's cock, drawing another low, deep moan out of the other man. 

Matt could feel Vladimir's hands on his hips, trying to urge him to continue moving, but Matt held still, returning his focus to biting what had to have been a dark bruise into the other man's shoulder. Vladimir's hands found his shoulders again, once he realized that Matt had decided he'd had enough of being controlled, and that was when Matt continued, moving his hips up and down in an unsteady rhythm, giving Vladimir no chance of finding enough steady friction to cum.

Vladimir didn't comment on it, didn't push Matt into the mattress and rut against him at a speed that was better suited- but Matt could feel the man digging his nails into the lawyers shoulders, clutching Matt's back as Vladimir's hands tore their way down his shoulder blades, and Matt knew they left thick red marks in their wake from the stinging that was suddenly obvious, from his shoulders down to the dimples in his back. 

Matt continued like that for a few minutes, giving himself time to recover from his own orgasm as he teased Vladimir, until the Russian lost his patience again and dug his fingers into Matt's sides until he stopped moving completely.

"Where's your lube?" Vladimir asked, and Matt faltered.

"Why would I have lube?" Matt didn't need to be able to see to know that Vladimir had rolled his eyes. 

"Because you like getting fucked like a whore more than I like killing people." 

Vladimir's response set Matt's teeth on edge, a muscle in the lawyers jaw jumping slightly when he clamped his teeth together too hard; Vladimir was goading him, he had to be- but Matt would be damned if it didn't work perfectly. 

"I don't have any," Matt said stubbornly, before he realized too late that Vladimir was sucking on his own fingers.

"That’s a shame." Vladimir had said, and pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop.

Matt didn't gasp when the Russian's barely-slicked finger slid over his hole teasingly, but his cock jumped at the sensation, still overstimulated from cumming earlier. 

Vladimir exhaled a quiet, smug laugh when he no-doubt felt Matt's cock against his stomach, and pushed his finger slowly inside of Matt, working the lawyer open slowly. 

Matt dropped his head against Vladimir's shoulder, whimpering in discomfort when the other man slid in another, equally un-lubricated finger into his hole, sliding them in and out slowly. His refractory period wasn't really that short- Matt could tell by the way his balls tightened that the stimulation was almost completely pain and discomfort rather than pleasure. 

It didn't stop Vladimir, however, from fucking Matt roughly with his fingers, not bothering with taking extra time to work the man open before forcing a third finger into Matt's tight hole, drawing a groan of pain out of the lawyer. 

"Vladimir- Vladimir take it easy," Matt gasped against the Russian's shoulder, but the other man did no such thing, continuing his near-painful pace as he fingered Matt roughly. 

At the complaint, Matt felt Vladimir lean away from him slightly, though Vladimir's fingers continued to move inside him, the Russian's other hand came up to tug Matt's head up by his hair and slap Matt's cheek again sharply. 

"You want me to stop?" Vladimir asked, his voice hard, but Matt got the feeling that the mobster actually would, if Matt told him to. 

Before he could reply, Vladimir's fingers pressed up roughly over his prostate, making him moan and squirm away from the friction at the same time, toes curling at the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. 

"No," Matt breathed sharply, "No, no I-"

Vladimir cut him off with a kiss, biting his lower lip until Matt could taste blood in his own mouth.

Vladimir continued to finger Mattt mercilessly, sliding over his prostate every now and then until Matt was able to take the pressure without trying to squirm away in discomfort. It still wasn't perfect- Matt's hole burned every time Vladimir's dry fingers pushed back inside him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from from whimpering at every overly-tempestuous thrust; his cock stopped protesting at every movement, and Vladimir was too attentive to keep Matt in pain for too long before giving him some form of mercy.

Vladimir fingered Matt until the lawyer was rolling his hips back against the Russian's fingers, until Matt couldn't breath without exhaling a moan of pleasure at the fingers inside him.

Matt could tell he was flushed again, his whole body warm and his brain slowly turning to mush whenever he tried to think about anything other than Vladimir- he had been about to push his hips back down against Vladimir when the man’s warm hand grabbed his ass, stilling him before extracting his fingers and making Matt whine. 

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, earlier," Vladimir murmured quietly, his voice low and husky like he was working not to just come apart right there. 

Matt groaned, already disliking the fact that Vladimir felt the need to talk about it, dragging out the actual action of fucking him raw- Matt didn’t have a great sense of time, but it felt like they’d been at this for hours; no doubt when he got back to the office it would be painfully obvious what had happened. 

Vladimir shifted again, and Matt heard him spit thickly onto his hand- the slick noise of Vladimir jerking his own cock, just barely lubricating it. The Russian’s moaning was quiet and restrained, like he didn’t want Matt to know that he was so worked up already, and Matt gave him the grace of pretending like he wasn’t, tilting his chin up to kiss the other man slowly, swallowing his moans of pleasure fluidly.

Matt felt the Russian’s hands sliding down his hips and squeezing his ass as he kissed him, complying easily when Vladimir lifted him up, dropping one hand to grip his cock. 

Matt moaned when the other man slipped his cock over his hole, teasing him with it before pushing it in, stretching his hole despite the three fingers that should have easily prepared him for the size of Vladimir’s cock. 

“Jesus, fucking christ-” Matt gasped, bracing his elbows on Vladimir’s shoulders, and he heard Vladimir laugh, a deep rumble in his chest as he continued to push inside Matt slowly. 

He could tell the Russian was giving him time to get used to his cock- letting Matt down easy, but Vladimir’s cock was thick and longer than Matt had expected, causing every time Matt exhaled to come out as a moan. 

“You can call me Vladimir,” The Russian’s voice was right next to his ear, and Matt gasped out a laugh. 

“Fuck. Shut up.”

Vladimir laughed again, and Matt barely bit back a sob when the Russian thrust his hips up, pushing his cock the rest of the way in. He was used to pain, and at that point Matt really couldn’t say he didn’t like it- but the combination of having already cum and the lack of lubricant burned much, much worse than Vladimir’s fingers. 

“Is good?” Vladimir asked, and Matt could tell the Russian’s tone had changed again- it was still deep and gravelly like he was trying to hold back his own building arousal, but it had gone soft around the edges.

“Gimme a minute,” Matt managed to grit out, and Vladimir complied fluidly. Matt felt Vladimir’s fingers in his hair, guiding his head to one side before Vladimir’s mouth found his neck, stubble scratching against Matt’s sensitive skin.

It was an easy distraction, but Matt let himself fall susceptible to the Russian’s movements, until he slowly began rocking his hips against Vladimir’s cock again. A moan spilled out of Vladimir’s lips at Matt’s movement, encouraging the lawyer to continue, grinding down gradually against the other man’s thick cock until he could feel his own hard on pushing up against his stomach, messily rubbing in between their stomachs. 

Vladimir’s hands fell back to his hips, and Matt could feel the Russian slowly reacting to his movements, pushing his hips up and rocking into Matt slowly, movements turning rougher with every thrust. 

Matt arched his back when Vladimir hit his prostate, a small strangled groan slipping out of his mouth. Vladimir’s mouth found his collarbones, and after a beat he began to become aware of the other man’s quiet moaning, mixed with Russian words that sounded like curses- out of all the things that Vladimir had done to him, Matt felt bad saying it was the hottest, but having Vladimir moaning under him was a memory he would have to save for later. 

Vladmir’s hands stilled after a beat, encouraging Matt to go slower, and Matt frowned slightly, the heat in his stomach that had begun to build into another orgasm making it uncomfortable to stop. Vladimir pulled out of Matt slowly, almost on the verge of careful, before manhandling Matt until the lawyers back was pressed into the mattress again, arms still looped around the Russian’s neck. 

Vladimir braced his arms on Matt’s chest, pushing an uncomfortable amount of pressure into the other man’s ribs before pushing his cock back into Matt’s hole, fucking him at a brutal pace that left Matt biting his already-bloodied lip, needing something to keep himself from cumming again, to balance out the way Vladimir’s cock had begun pushing over his prostate at every opportunity. 

Vladimir’s breath was beginning to come out clipped above him, soft moans contrasting the sharp movement of his hips- Matt wished he could watch, wanting to see the stubborn, cold-hearted Russian lose face and break down. He pulled his arms from around Vladimir’s neck, and the Russian let him, ducking his head to give Matt more room to, and Matt’s hands instantly found Vladimir’s face, fingers running down the Russian’s face and curling over either side of his jaw, thumbs swiping over his bottom lip. 

The other man’s tongue found Matt’s fingers, a second later so did Vladimir’s lips- taking the lawyers fingers in his mouth and sucking on the languidly.

The constant pressure had gotten Matt squirming again, unsure whether to rock his hips back against Vladimir’s or focus on the man’s mouth around his fingers, but it didn’t matter; a moment later Vladimir shifted his weight, forearms sliding down on either side of Matt’s chest, his head bowed as he choked out something between a curse and a grown, breath licking over Matt’s collarbones. 

“Vlad- Daddy,” Matt panted, because he was close to cumming again and this time his cock hadn’t even been touched. 

“Matthew,” Vladimir’s voice was husky and low. Matt could tell he was trying to keep his voice casual, like he was just acknowledging how wrecked Matt sounded, but the Russian’s voice sounded close behind. 

Vladimir’s movements became jerky and his hips stuttered, causing a whine to build in Matt’s throat, and a second later Vladimir pulled himself out of Matt slowly, fingers gripping the lawyers hips possessively. 

“Get on your knees,” Vladimir barked, and that time Matt didn’t have to be told twice, his legs were shaking and he wasn’t sure what way he was facing, but he managed to slide off the bed, and Vladimir forced him to his knees with hands on his shoulders, manhandling him until he was content with their positioning. 

“Open,” he ordered, pushing his cock in Matt’s mouth as soon as the man obeyed, a soft, low moan slipping out of Vladimir’s mouth when Matt took his cock down as far as he could- Vladimir barely lasted another minute, and then he was pulling his cock out of Matt’s mouth, hand gripping the lawyers chin while his other jerked himself off, cumming on Matt’s face with a choked curse. 

Matt reached his bound hands carefully, brushing away Vladimir’s hands to slowly jerk the Russian, earning a “Good boy,” from above him. 

Vladimir wiped a splash of cum off of Matt’s cheek and pushed it into the man’s mouth, shuddering slightly when Matt swallowed it without a second thought, sucking on his thumb to make sure he got it all. 

For the first time, Vladimir’s movements turned clumsy, and the Russian followed Matt to the floor, kneeling in front of the other man and kissing him slowly, finally un-doing the knots in the tie around Matt’s wrists. He reached down to jerk Matt off roughly, squeezing his cock until the lawyer was shuddering and gasping all over again. Vladimir swallowed each one of Matt’s moans, his kissing turning possessive as Matt shivered and came over the Russian’s hand.

Silence stretched over the apartment, but Matt didn’t notice it- too busy letting himself be distracted by the Russian’s strong arms around his waist and his warm mouth against his. 

“I,” Matt gasped in-between kisses, and Vladimir hummed noncommittally, already sounding like he wasn’t going to listen to whatever came out of Matt’s mouth next. 

“I have to get back to work.” 

“No.” 

“Yes, Vlad.”

Vladimir surprised Matt by pulling away first- making the lawyer feel a little cold at the sudden loss of contact, but a second later the Russian’s voice was still just in front of him. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, shithead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally used google translate so i'ma apologize rn for all the horrible wrong's i'v done to this language.
> 
> (1) Fucking bastard  
> (2) The fuck-  
> (3) No  
> (4) Whore


End file.
